


Mi pequeña flor silvestre

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Female Relationships, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parvati detesta la relación que tiene su mejor amiga con Ron Weasley. La razón es muy simple: lleva años guardándose un secreto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mi pequeña flor silvestre

Desde el baile de Navidad no es que le haya tenido mucho aprecio a ese chaval, pero al menos Harry Potter compartía conmigo que, desde que ese descerebrado de Ron Weasley y mi mejor amiga, Lavender Brown, comenzaron a salir, se estaban volviendo unos insoportables.

Detestaba la manera en que ella lo miraba y hablaba de él, como si no hubiese nadie más en esta vida más que ese zoquete de Weasley. Ni siquiera entendía qué es lo que le veía en él, si apenas era atractivo. Y encima tener que ver cómo se pegaban el lote en todas partes, sin cortarse un pelo era, realmente, insoportable.

Me pasaba el día metida en la biblioteca; aparte de ser el único lugar que no solían frecuentar como "nidito de amor", prefería mantener la mente ocupada en otra cosa como estudiar y no pensar en la "parejita feliz". Allá donde miraba, estaban ellos dos compartiendo saliva. ¿Es que no tenían nada mejor que hacer en todo el día? Mira que no me gustaba de antes, pero ahora es que no lo aguanto ni a la de tres. Y encima tener que soportar que Lavender me hable de él como si fuese lo más maravilloso del mundo. ¿Es que no ve que la está utilizando?

Siempre pensé que ella se merecía a alguien que la quisiera, que la tratara como ella se merece. Pero no a ese mequetrefe de Weasley. Y, desde hace un tiempo atrás, he visto que él ha estado demasiado distante con ella; me da la sensación de que rehuye de mi mejor amiga.

—Siento que le estoy perdiendo, Parv—me dijo hará un par de semanas, desesperada—. Siento que ya no quiere estar conmigo y no entiendo por qué.

Si pudiera hacer algo por ella, sería ir hasta Weasley y darle una soberana patada en su pelirrojo trasero. Porque otra cosa no se merecía. No se merecía que la tratara así, no se merecía que pasara de ella, como si de escoria se tratara. No se merecía que la hiciese sufrir. Ella necesita a alguien que la mime, que la comprenda, que esté con ella cuando más lo necesite, en lo bueno y en lo malo, no sólo para el placer de uno mismo. Ella necesita a alguien así, a alguien... ¡a alguien como yo!

Llevo demasiado tiempo guardándome esto, callándome, guardándome para mí todo. Aún recuerdo el día en que descubrí ese sentimiento en mi interior.

Fue una tarde de verano, justo el primero que pasábamos juntas después de acabar nuestro primer curso en Hogwarts. Jamás había estado tantos días alejada de casa, pero le insistí durante una semana a mi padre para que me dejara quedarme el fin de semana es casa de Lavender. El padre de Lavender era un hombre muy amable y me trató como a una más en la familia. Siempre me cayó simpático ese hombre, a pesar de que apenas tuvimos contacto.

Ese día, al señor Brown le pareció buena idea pasar el día en el campo. ¡Oh, sí! Hacía mucho que no pasaba tardes como aquella. Jamás olvidaré aquella tarde. Hizo un sol precioso y todo a nuestro alrededor se veía reluciente. Miré a mi entorno y pude comprobar la cantidad de colores que nos deleitaba aquel maravilloso paisaje. No podía parar de sonreír en ningún momento. El señor Brown dijo que podíamos jugar un rato mientras él fotografiaba todo lo que la naturaleza le ofrecía.

No muy lejos de donde nos hallábamos, Lavender y yo encontramos una senda preciosa repleta de flores silvestres. Ella cogió unas cuantas de un montón que había de color malva. Enredó sus tallos unas con otras e hizo una corona con ellas. Se la puso en la cabeza y sonrió alegremente. Comenzó a canturrear canciones que le solía cantar su abuela de pequeña. Al verla, me pareció estar viendo a una de esas ninfas que habitan en los bosques de los relatos que siempre nos leían nuestras madres cuando éramos pequeñas. Se la veía tan hermosa que no sabría describirla. Desde ese momento, la llamaba "Mi pequeña florecilla silvestre". Y ahí, justo en ese momento, me di cuenta de que mi corazón pertenecía a Lavender.

A decir verdad, no me esperaba en absoluto lo que, hace tan sólo un par de días, ocurrió. El día había llegado y supe que la causa de sus lágrimas eran por él. Tenía el corazón destrozado y los ojos hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar. Se acercó a mí y, sin casi mediar palabra, la abracé.

—Me siento humillada, Parvati—me dijo, arrastrando las palabras por el llanto—. Siento que dentro de mí algo ya no está y sólo quiero morir.

La abracé todo lo que pude. La dirigí hacia su cama, para que se recostara y se pudiera tranquilizar.

—No digas eso, pequeña—le dije en un susurro—. Nadie merece morir por un desengaño.  
—Ya lo sé, Parv—me dijo, hipando—, pero ahora no sé qué voy a hacer sin él. Mi vida entera era sólo él y ahora... ahora...—volvió a entrarle la llantera de nuevo. La abracé aún mas fuerte, hundiendo lo más que pude mi rostro, pudiendo oler su perfume de flores.  
—Ssshhh.. no digas eso, pequeña—le volví a susurrar. Le acaricié sus dorados rizos, procurando así calmar sus lágrimas—. Ya verás como todo se soluciona.  
—No, no lo creo. Me ha dejado bien claro que prefiere a esa Granger antes que a mí...

¿Granger? No sé de que me sorprendía, ya que era su mejor amiga y era algo que ya se veía venir pero, el caso es que fue así. Me sentía bastante asombrada. ¿En serio prefería a esa sabelotodo de Granger antes que a mi Lavender? Todo era muy contradictorio en mi interior. Por un lado, me sentía furiosa por lo que le había hecho. Nada más verla llorar por él, hacía que mi furia hacia ese rufián aumentara. Pero, por otro lado, me alegraba y aliviaba el que lo hiciera. Estaba confusa y no sabía qué hacer. ¿Era aquella mi gran oportunidad, que supiera que no estaba sola y que la amaba?

—¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?—continuó apenándose— Ya nadie querrá saber nada de mí. Ahora seré la abandonada, la segundona, nadie más me querrá porque ahora pensaran que tengo algo malo y...—rompió a llorar de nuevo.  
—Eehh.. no digas eso, Lav—le dije mientras me acercaba a mi mesita de noche y sacaba de uno de sus cajones mi pañuelo de seda. Le levanté el rostro por la barbilla y le sequé las lágrimas con él—. Eres una de las chicas más hermosas que he conocido. Estoy más que segura de que muchos chicos están deseosos de estar contigo.  
—¿De verdad?—por primera vez en esa tarde, la vi sonreír—¿De verdad crees eso?

Asentí. No pude negarle nada. Le sonreí mientras le apartaba los mechones dorados que se le habían adherido a la frente. Me miró sonriente. Parecía feliz sólo por esas pocas palabras. Le acaricié su fino y delicado rostro sin dejar de sonreír. Me acerqué a ella y le besé la frente. Estaba mucho más calmada y lo pude sentir. Cerré los ojos y sentí su aliento cerca de mi rostro. Seguía sonriendo. Rocé mi nariz con la suya de manera inocente. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con los suyos, de ese tono celeste que tanto me maravillaban. Por un momento pensé que se apartaría o algo, pero no, no lo hizo; continuaba sonriendo, más dulcemente si podía. Cuando quise darme cuenta, estaba posando mis labios junto a los suyos. De nuevo pensé que se alejaría por el gesto, que ni yo misma me podía creer que lo estuviera haciendo. Pero no, no lo hizo. Y no sólo no lo hizo, sino que también me besó. Sentí cómo su beso, cálido y dulce como la miel, me recorría todo el cuerpo. Le acaricié el pelo mientras seguía besándola. La cabeza me daba vueltas sin poder creer todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento. Estaba besando a la chica más maravillosa, increíble y bella que jamás conocí. Una ola de sentimientos invadió mi estómago. Parecía como si un millón de mariposas revolotearan por él. Profundicé aquel beso, saboreando cada rincón de su boca, despacio, como si el tiempo se detuviera y nada más que ella y yo hubiese en este mundo.

Me separé despacio y la miré a los ojos.

—Te prometo que siempre te cuidaré, mi pequeña florecilla silvestre—le dije en un susurro.  
Ella me miró, me volvió a sonreír y se recostó a mi lado, abrazada, quedándonos así durante un rato, disfrutando de ese momento, nuestro momento y venciéndonos el sueño al fin.

Y, desde aquel día, me prometí a mí misma que jamás nadie le haría daño; que la protegería y la cuidaría; que la haría feliz, tanto como ella se merece.

Porque, a fin de cuentas, ella siempre será mi pequeña florecilla silvestre...

**Author's Note:**

> Llevaba demasiado tiempo pensando hacer algo de esta pareja. No sé por qué, pero cuando me lo imaginé, me dio por pensar que hasta podría ser canon y todo. Lavender sufrió bastante por culpa de Ron y, qué mejor manera de superar aquella ruptura que con la persona que más te comprende. Espero no haber sido demasiado empachoso todo. He procurado no hacerlo así, pero a veces me paso con la miel y... pasa lo que pasa, que una vomita arco iris.
> 
> Bueno, he de decir que es el primer femslash que escribo, así que no sé qué tal se me habrá dado.
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado tanto como yo escribiéndolo.
> 
> Gracias por leerme y un abrazo muy fuerte.
> 
> ~Miss Lefroy~


End file.
